Édes bűnhõdés
by SennaHikari
Summary: Sasuke hatalmas hibát követett el. Rosszul döntött és most ennek a levét issza. Amikor megtudta, hogy Orochimaru Narutót akarja, teljesen kifordult önmagából és azt a döntést hozta, hogy inkább megöli a szőkét, mintsem azé a kígyóé legyen.


**Édes bűnhődés**

A fák leveleinek susogása törte meg csak a csendet, egy zokogó fiún kívül. Azt a csendet, amely ellepte a környéket egy rövid harc után. A fiú ébenfekete hajába bele-belekapott a szél, amely olyan csendesen fújt, hogy hallani sem lehetett. Obszidián színű szemeiben könnyek csillogtak, és úgy törtek utat sápadt, piszkos arcán, mintha az útjuk soha sem akarna véget érni. Karjai között egy szőke fiú feküdt, hangtalanul, ártatlanul, és élettelenül. A szőke vágya az volt, hogy a fekete kezei által lépjen át a túlvilágra. Azt akarta, hogy a fekete karjaiban érje el, a felszabadító halál. A fekete mit sem tudott a szőke eme vágyáról, mégis megadta neki. A fiú halkan letette a szőke testét a földre, és eldobta a véres katanáját. Azt a katanát, amely a szőke szívét érintette. Hát megtette. Nem volt parancs, mégis megtette. A fekete úgy vélte, a szőke így van a legnagyobb biztonságban. Mestere parancsba adta a démon elfogását,  
de tudta, hogy abból csak még több fájdalma lenne. Nem akarta többé szenvedni látni. Főleg nem miatta. A feketének fájt, de arra gondolt, hogy így még mindig jobb, mintha a szőke veszítené el Őt. Abba belepusztult volna a lelke. Bűnei, ezzel a gyilkossággal megsokszorozódtak, és csak még mélyebb, még rosszabb helyet kapott vele a Pokolban. A fekete tisztában volt ezzel. Mégis… Annyiszor lejátszotta már magában ezt az egészet, de arra nem gondolt, hogy ez ennyire fájdalmas lesz. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy ott látta a szőkét, élettelenül, a szíve mintha ezer darabra akart volna szétszakadni. Régóta megtört lelkét, mardosta a bűntudat, és érezte a szívében tátongó hatalmas üres űrt, amit a szöszi, a halálával hátrahagyott benne. Egy pillanatra, mintha a szőke jellegzetes mosolyát vélte volna látni, amely olyan idiótán hatott, most mégis… Bármit megadna azért, hogy újra lássa.

Eltelt egy év. A fekete a tóparton ült, a mólónál. Ott, ahol legelőször találkozott a szőkével. Szótlanul nézte a tó felett szálló pillangókat, akik a tavasz eljövetelét ünnepelve, boldogan fogócskáztak. Csak a fekete szíve volt szomorú, lelke pedig üres, mint az ég, ahonnan az összes csillag lehullott. Némán feltekintett a messzeségbe, ahol a Nap, ép nyugodni készült. Oly gyönyörűséges volt a naplemente. Narancs színben fürödve tért nyugovóra, hogy másnap álmából felébredve újra az égen tündököljön. A jelenségről ismét egy szőke fiú jutott eszébe, akire oly sokat emlékezett vissza az elmúlt évben. Majd gondolatainak hangot adva, halkan, és szomorúan megszólalt.  
– Az emlékeimben mindig mosolyogsz. Azt akartam, hogy velem legyél. Hogy elmenekülhessek a bűneim elől. De végül én voltam az, aki megfosztott téged a mosolyodtól. Már nem fogom látni könnyes arcodat, mert te már nem sírsz többé. Az időt nem lehet visszaforgatni. Téged neveztek démonnak, de én sokkal inkább az vagyok. Egy démon, aki kardot rántva, megölte az egyetlen személyt, aki valaha fontos volt neki. Ez lennék én. Egy üres, sebzett lelkű démon, aki csak arra vár, hogy végre őt is elérje a felszabadító halál. A halál, amely újra visszaviszi szerelméhez – sóhajt a fekete, majd folytatja. – De ez nem fog bekövetkezni. Amíg te a Mennybe kerültél, én a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiban fogom letölteni, a halálom utáni időmet. De ez még enyhe büntetés is, mindazért, amit ellened elkövettem – állt fel a fekete a mólóról. – Egyszer érintettem meg a szívedet, amikor elvettem az életedet. De egyszer még találkozunk, és akkor nem foglak többé elengedni… Mert szeretlek, és azért, mert te vagy a legfontosabb nekem. Nem számít, hány világ választ el, én akkor is szeretni foglak.  
– Remélem is… Mindezek után, remélem is, hogy többé nem hagysz el.  
– Naruto? – fordul meg a fekete az ismerős hangra.  
– Nem, egy beszélő bábú – forgatta meg a szemeit Naruto, egy huncut mosollyal.  
– De… nem mehetek veled – szólt a fekete.  
– Miért ne jöhetnél?  
– Mert… Nem érdemlem meg. Elvettem az életed.  
– Sasuke… Mégis mire jó ez? Magadat hibáztatod. Tönkreteszed magad.  
– Tévedtem. Hatalmasat hibáztam. Azt hittem, azzal, hogy megöllek, végre biztonságban leszel, és többé nem szenvedsz majd. Csak magamat áltatom… – szólt Sasuke, fájdalmas szemekkel.  
– Ahogy te magad is mondtad, az időt nem lehet visszaforgatni. Jaj… Ez is az én hibám. Ha hamarabb leengedtek volna, már rég megnyugodott volna a lelked. Sasuke… Én így akartam.  
– Így akartad?  
– Azt akartam, hogy a te kezeid között, általad leljek végső nyugalomra. Nem követtél el semmit ellenem. Szerinted hagytam volna, hogy megölj, mikor el tudtam volna menekülni? Én akartam így, és csak rád vártam odafent. De muszáj volt valamit tennem, mert te magadat okoltad. Csak ezt akartam elmondani. Várlak odafent – szólt Naruto, majd elfordult, de Sasuke megszólalt.  
– Nem kell várnod. Veled megyek – szólt Sasuke, Naruto mellé lépve.  
– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? Nem jöhetsz többé vissza.  
– Semmiben sem voltam még ennyire biztos. Már nincs miért itt lennem. Veled akarok lenni. Tudom, hogy nem adhatom vissza azt az időt, amikor távol voltam, de szeretném bepótolni.  
– Miért?  
– Mert szeretlek, Naruto. Örökké veled akarok lenni, és vigyázni rád. Tudom, hogy ezzel már elkéstem, de…  
– Nem késtél el. A Menny, hasonló hely mint ez, csak ott nyugalom van. Mindent bepótolhatunk. – szólt Naruto.  
– Tényleg?  
– Persze. Tényleg, még a szüleimet is be akarom mutatni. Én már ismerem a tieidet. Ők is szeretnének látni.  
– Naruto… Annyi mindent követtem el. Annyi bűnöm van. Biztos, hogy oda kell mennem?  
– Kételkedsz bennem? – kérdezte Naruto, enyhe kacérkodással a hangjában.  
– Dehogyis. Csak… Mindez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.  
– Higgy nekem. Igaz. Gyere velem, és megmutatom neked az igazi boldogságot – nyújtotta Naruto Sasuke felé a kezét.  
– Veled megyek, bárhová is mész – fogta meg a szőke kezét. –, mert szeretlek.  
– Én is szeretlek, Sasuke – szólt Naruto, majd kéz a kézben felsétáltak a hatalmas fehér lépcsőn. A sok szörnyűség után, végre mindketten boldogok lehetnek.


End file.
